


Treat

by elainekana



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainekana/pseuds/elainekana





	Treat

光一毛茸茸的脑袋凑在刚颈侧磨蹭，深深吸了口气，抬起头来问：“你喝过药了？”  
“嗯？有药味？”刚下意识地伸手摸了摸。刚才喝药的时候一个没注意，药汁撒了出来，顺着脖子一直往下滴。他手忙脚乱地收拾了，还没来得及擦身上的部分门铃就响了，只好赶紧在衣柜里随便拿了件T恤套在身上去开门。  
光一拉住他的手：“别擦了。”接着又一次凑上去：“挺好闻的。”  
刚最近在喝中药，也和他抱怨过好几次说药太苦。可光一却从那残留的气味中嗅出了一丝甜。这样想着，他伸出舌头来试图验证一下真伪。  
“干什么呀你。”刚打了一个激灵，想要推开他，可是怎么也推不动。  
明明最近又瘦了的。他想。  
对方显然没有因为他这下推拒而放弃探索。刚感觉到光一的舌尖从他锁骨中间的地方慢慢向上游走，到了略微突起的喉结处刻意停住了。而后两片嘴唇张开含住。  
那里仿佛变成了一个真空地带。刚不由地仰起了头，放任灵活而湿润的舌头在那里来回打着圈，偶尔被坚硬的牙齿触碰到还要坏心眼地磨一磨。  
光一发出一声轻笑，一手撑在刚身后的桌子上，另一只手象征性地把他的手腕按在两人之间。  
性命攸关的地方被别人咬在嘴里，光是想一想都觉得有些过火。刚忍不住做了个吞咽的动作。  
光一却没有再在那里停留，舌尖接着往上，在刚的颈项上划出一道略显情色的痕迹之后终于来到了他的嘴唇上轻轻吸吮。  
这个亲吻来得太突然，刚甚至没有来得及多做思考就主动打开了牙关。突破了牙齿的防卫，光一的舌尖轻易地探进了他嘴里，像是游蛇般和他的舌头稍稍一碰就离开了。  
刚微微张着嘴，眼睛瞪得圆圆的看着始作俑者，一句话也讲不出来。  
“甜的。”光一舔舔嘴唇，笑着给出了总结陈词。


End file.
